MESSAGES ㅡ YOONMIN
by rudelie
Summary: For a while, Jimin had suffered a loss-his boyfriend, Jungkook. Three years into his mourning, he had been harming himself. But nobody suspected anything, for a smile hid his millions of feelings. Namjoon, seeing how his friend mourned, decides to hook him up with his other friend studying in Daegu: Yoongi. All goes well, but there's always a twist.
1. chapter one

"you always said i was yours. why now turn around? is it because you don't love me, or because you thought i was too good for you? certainly not the latter, because you are the one who's too good for me."

2017.07.16

/ / /

copyright

all rights reserved. no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system or transmitted in any form or by any means, mechanical, electronic, photo-copying, recording or otherwise without the prior written permission of the publisher.

/ / /

playlist

01: slow hands - niall horan

02: demons - imagine dragons

03: gold - halsey

04: wings - birdy

05: despacito - luis fonsi

06: yellow - coldplay

07: perfect - one direction

08: now or never - halsey

09: what now - rihanna

10: believe - hollywood undead

/ / /

warning: contains triggering scenes, such as self-harming and suicidal thoughts, adult language, explicit content, and alcohol abuse.

read at your own advise.

/ / /

2017, charlie


	2. chapter two

1013chjm:

im sorry, who are you?

it seems my friend added in your

number ??

asd93:

who's ur friend?

you took 5ever to reply cx

uhm do u know kim namjoon ??

yeah, i do. he's in busan tho.

what's he to ya?

a friend, i said ;((

but why did he give

me ur number?

weird..

hey don't leave me on read

wow ok

book contains graphic scenes e.g.,

self harming, alcohol and drug abuse,

adult language/scenes. read at your own advise


	3. chapter three

[ !! ] WARNING: contains triggering scenes.

Please read at your own advise.

/ / /

Incoming Call:

shortcake

Answer Decline

"Hey--"

"What's your problem?" Yoongi snaps.

"What?" Namjoon furrows his eyebrows. He leaves the party in the house and steps into the front yard. "What are you talking about?"

"That kid whose phone has my fucking number!"

"Oh, that! Well, I was actually just sick and tired of you moping around because Hoseok left for college abroad. So, I hooked you two up."

"Wow." Yoongi licks the inside of his cheek. "Be lucky you're in Busan celebrating Taehyung's birthday, you fucking egghead."

"You're like five feet, what're you gonna do?" Namjoon laughs.

"Oh?" Yoongi smirks. Shuffling is heard on the other end of the line. "What a nice Ryan collection you have here." Namjoon falters and his body goes into panic mode. "Would be a shame if someone.. burnt them all."

For jokes, Yoongi fired up a lighter next to the phone's speaker.

"No!" Namjoon screams, falling to his knees on the wet grass. Everybody who walked by gave him weird looks. "I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my babies!"

"Anything?" Yoongi grins.

"Yes! Anything!" Namjoon cries.

"Hmm." Yoongi thought. "Maybe you could go fuck yourself."

"I already did that." Namjoon scoffs.

"And you said it was your porn videos that made all that noise." Yoongi scowls. Namjoon reddens.

"Shut up! Just don't touch my plushies, please!" Namjoon pleads.

"Well, you have to make up for what you did. You know it isn't nice to butt into people's business."

"But Jimin is a good person! Trust me."

"How old is he?" Yoongi curiously asks. He completely forgets the previous topic.

"Eighteen. He's in his last year of high school."

"I'm twenty four, and I'm in my third year of college. Wow."

"Just take your time to warm up to him, Yoongi. I'm sure Jimin is going to do the same thing, because he lost someone. It's going to be hard for the both of you, I know, but all that matters is the time you two take to cherish moments. The universe made me become friends with you idiots for a reason. The same reason as to why you guys are going through situations a - Yoongi? Are you snoring?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep because you were talking for so long."

"Bitch."

"Listen, I guess I'll take your advice. I'll talk to him and get to know him. Go celebrate Taehyung's party. Tell him I said happy birthday, and that I apologize I couldn't make it."

"Will do. I'll be back home in about two days. See ya."

"A'ight." Yoongi hangs up.

"Namjoon? Who you talking to?" Jimin asks. Namjoon turns around and smiles.

"A friend." Namjoon walks to the shorter boy.

"Is he the one whose number is in my phone?" Jimin glares.

Namjoon sighs. "Yeah."

"Can you tell me more about him..?" Jimin mumbles. He twirls the ball of his foot into the dirt while looking down.

"Listen, Jimin." Namjoon rests his hand upon Jimin's small shoulder. Jimin looks up slightly, causing him to look like a puppy. Namjoon's heart tightens. "If you don't want to do this after what happened to.. you know, then I can cut off all ties. I don't want you getting hurt if something happens again."

"No, it's okay. I - I need to move on. It's healthy. I'm stronger now, thanks to him. If something does happen.. I won't let it get to me." Jimin smiles painfully, but Namjoon didn't even notice it.

"That's good. Do you want to see him tomorrow?" Namjoon puts his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'll see him." Jimin chokes back his tears. "Maybe I should give him some more flowers. It's been a while, his old ones are probably dead."

"Guys, we're going to cut the cake!" Jin shouts from the door. Jimin smiled arena grabs Namjoon's hand.

"Cake!" He giggles and runs in with Namjoon in tow. Namjoon worried deeply for Jimin, but he slowly forgot about that. Jimin was getting happier. Nobody suspected a thing.

But Jimin isn't truly happy. It's just a façade. He always hid behind every smile and laughter. Only at night did Jimin break down and lose his control.

"Whoo! I'm eighteen!" Taehyung cheers. Jimin claps and cheers with him. Everyone was smiling genuinely except for the one boy who slowly died inside.

Jimin went back to his apartment and stood in front of the wardrobe that held his lost lover's clothes. He pulls out a jumper and slips it on, inhaling his scent. Jimin falls to his knees and cries.

"Why did you have to go..." Jimin wails. Drying his tears and slowly putting the article of clothing back, Jimin walks into the bathroom and starts himself a bath.

He stares in the mirror. His reflection disgusted him. His cheeks were too chubby for his liking. Though he forced himself to not eat, Jimin missed the sweet taste of food.

But he cursed himself not to so he wouldn't gain weight. Even though all his friends said he was already too skinny, Jimin didn't agree. The evidence lies in his cheeks.

Jimin grips the sink and grits his teeth. He looks at his reflection again and grows angry. He punches the mirror.

The shards of glass clatter into the sink. The sound resonates off the walls, screaming into his ears. Blood seeps down his cut knuckles.

Jimin stares in a daze. He picks up a piece of glass. Just by the slightest touch, it cuts his finger. This brings Jimin deeper into a trance. He strips down and steps into the cold tub. He shivers as it touches his bare skin.

He presses the glass against his bare thigh. He knew that if he cut his arm, people would notice more quickly because of the sudden long sleeves.

Jimin presses down hard. Holding his breath, he drags it across his skin slowly and winces in pain. Blood drips down his leg, staining the water pink.

After five minutes, Jimin sits in his blood. His scattered wounds stung from the water. Jimin cries and splashes around in the water.

The transparent liquid splashes onto the white tiles. Some reaches the carpet and soaks it. When his tantrum settled down, Jimin slowly submerges himself. He tries to asphyxiate himself.

His chest pounds in pain, but he forces himself down. When he couldn't take the pain, he jolts up and takes in a huge gasp of air.

"I just want to die..."

"He wanted to die." Namjoon grips his head as he talked to Yoongi on the phone. "Ever since that incident with Jungkook, Jimin lost himself. Over the years, Jimin found himself getting better. He seems like he's doing okay now."

"I can't even begin to imagine all the pain he's been through." Yoongi feels a deep pain in his gut. "He's going through the unimaginable."

"Yeah..." Namjoon frowns. "Has Jimin messaged you yet?"

Yoongi sighs. "Nope. Not since last night." Yoongi shuffles stray papers away from his desk as he tries to complete his assignments.

"He hasn't messaged me since the party, and that ended almost five hours ago." Namjoon furrows his eyebrows.

"He may be sleeping? The party could've worn him out, in spite of it being Taehyung's party." Yoongi rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. Could be that. But, don't you feel that?" Namjoon grips his chest.

"Feel what?"

"A drop in your stomach. Like something bad is happening or going to happen." Yoongi stays silent. "Yoongi?"

"Shit. Namjoon, hang up the fucking phone, and call Jimin right now. Go to where he lives. Now!"

"Wait, why? Yoongi - "

"You said he was suicidal, didn't you? Fuck, Namjoon, I've seen this all too much in my past. Get to Jimin now!" Yoongi hangs up. Namjoon quickly dresses and speeds down the highway to get to Jimin's apartments. He runs upstairs, not bothering with the elevator. Jimin's phone continued to go to voice mail, worrying Namjoon further.

"Jimin, please be okay..!" Namjoon fumbles with his keys. He finds the spare and bursts through the door. He slams it shut and rushes into every room.

Upon entering the bathroom in Jimin's room, his heart falls. Jimin lay in a nearly crimson tub. Namjoon grabs Jimin and smacks his cheek.

"Jimin, wake up!" Namjoon cries. He dials nine-one-one and alerts them. Jimin still hasn't woken up. His lips are stained purple and his skin is paler than before.

The ambulance arrives ten minutes later, and Namjoon follows them. He calls Taehyung and Jin and tells them everything.

"Yoongi," Namjoon breathes shakily into the phone, "he nearly died from blood loss. He - he was lying in his blood.. and... oh, god."

"Why is he like this? How bad was Jungkook's condition, and why does it affect Jimin so much?" Yoongi grips the edge of the roof. He takes a long drag from his cigarette.

"Jungkook's condition was so bad it affected their relationship. It affects Jimin this much, because he is the reason Jungkook is in the mental asylum."


End file.
